eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1151 (29 June 1995)
Synopsis It's a sad day for the residents of Albert Square as they gather to mourn a death and Nigel is troubled when he meets a face from Debbie's past. Sharon makes Grant an offer he may have to refuse, but will her resolve hold firm? In the Butcher household, David has reached crisis point and needs to find a sympathetic ear, but who can he reveal his true feelings to? It's the funeral day, Nigel writes a speech about "the Debbie I knew", which is all very nice. Unfortunately as he leaves with the undertakers he drops it on the sofa. There's a lot of aggro about lifts to the church, Gita and Sanjay take their van as Sanjay wants to pick something up form the wholesalers which is nearby! Gita isn't impressed. Bianca goes round to Ricky's to show off her minuscule black dress (6 inches above the knee, low cut top, shoestring straps!) which looks more suitable for a night-club and he tells her she can't possibly wear that. She says it's summer, but he says haven't you got a long dress? ("long" means anything that reaches within an inch or so of her knee presumably). She has a white flowery one which she wears eventually. Michelle asks Sharon if she's ready, Sharon says she's not going, it might create friction with the Mitchell's (I thought she's bottling out in case Grant corners her). Ian is looking out of the window and sees Bianca come out of the Butchers', says he thinks Cindy is right about David, Cindy says she expects Bianca is back with Ricky, but is not very convinced herself. Peggy wears a very smart suit and hat, Grant says you wore that at Dad's funeral. She says yes, and it still fits, good eh? HE says the hat's a bit OTT, so she takes it off. Everyone goes to the church, except Sanjay and Gita who run out of petrol. The service is OK, Nigel gets up to say his piece, finds he doesn't have the bit of paper and is struck dumb. Grant jumps up to rescue him, saying that it's not surprising that he can't say anything, when you've lost the most important thing in the world to you, you just want something to make the pain go away but nothing does. (very heartfelt of course) And Nigel is a decent bloke, he doesn't deserve this. They sit down, the vicar says the Lord's Prayer (does it really start with our father, which...?? That seems to imply father's a thing, not a person.) When they get to "lead us not into temptation" David and Cindy both look at each other sneakily. Afterwards Ian wants to go somewhere to look at a new fish shop, so he says he can't give Cindy a lift home, but he's sure someone else will. She's not impressed, so Ian arranges a lift - and comes back to tell her "It's OK I told David you needed a lift and he said he'd give you one" (hohoho, the scriptwriters have a sense of humour). Bianca is upset by the event, and Alan gives her a hug. Kathy looks on, and says to David, "it's at times like these a girl needs her Dad". David is rather upset, Kathy says are you OK, and somehow they get round to talking about her being a Samaritan, and she says it's not just for suicides. David gives Cindy a lift back in silence. She thinks he's annoyed with her, and hassles him. He says it's nothing to do with her. People go back to the house, someone says that Grant behaved very well, you'd almost think he was an OK bloke. Mark and Ruth chat, Ruth doesn't say "oh I expect the next funeral I go to will be yours", but they must have been thinking it. Sharon goes out that evening with Grant. Peggy is pissed off that he's having a second night off that week. Grant can't wait for the answer, and eventually Sharon says.... "Well the answer's yes, but..." Grant is thrilled, says they can go away somewhere and start all over again. Sharon says she's been very hurt by his family, she's been made to feel an outcast in the square, and it's all his fault, and he will have to make it up to her. The but is that he has to propose again, in the Vic, with Phil, Kathy, his mother, watching, in front of everyone. He is a bit reluctant, she says he owes her that, he agrees. was ROTFL at this point, it was just SO wicked. Absolutely brilliant. What a bitch. It makes you think that even Grant doesn't deserve that...hoho Grant doesn't seem to draw any parallels between this and his public humiliation of Sharon by playing the tape in front of everyone in the Vic. He says that's a bit hard, but he wants her more than anything, and she says well, if he does then he will have to do this. But if he's not sure he might want to sleep on it. He says he couldn't possibly sleep, go back home, etc thinking about that. She says well, you don't have to.... we're already in a hotel... let's see how you feel about it in the morning... So they kiss and presumably stay the night there. Oh yea, I forgot, Liam was at the funeral and said they'd have to discuss Clare. He has a girlfriend with whom he lives, and he left saying, well, I am Clare's father, but we'll talk about it later. David rings the Samaritans, but doesn't say anything and puts the phone down. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Francis Magee as Liam *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Susan Tully as Michelle *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Mark Monero as Steve *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Tommy Eytle as Jules *John Bleasdale as Driver *Tim Barron as Minister Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes